el secreto de la noche
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: yuuki tiene un nuevo novio, pero con esto empieza a cambiar su actitud, zero preocupado decide investigar quien es el nuevo novio de yuuki, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver quien es...


Yuuki entraba de puntillas, mientras con delicadeza cerraba la puerta, en cuanto entro sintió alivio al ver que todo estaba a obscuras, despacio se decidió a ir a su cuarto, pero se helo al sentir una mano en su hombro, ya sabia de quien se trataba desde antes que encendiera la luz.

Que hacías a estas horas afuera de la casa yuuki_ zero estaba con una cara de muy pocos amigos mientras observaba a yuuki.

Emm…este... Pues…yo_ yuuki se puso demasiado nerviosa con esa mirada que le mostraba zero.

No te atrevas a mentirme otra vez yuuki estabas con el verdad_ zero empezaba a subir cada vez mas el volumen de su voz.

Y si fuera así que eh, a ti que rayos te importa, ni siquiera lo conoces, como sabes que no es bueno _ yuuki también empezaba a subir su tono de voz.

Si tienes razón no lo conozco, por que tuno me has hecho el "honor de presentármelo" _ zero lo decía con demasiado sarcasmo_ y además como puede ser bueno para ti si ve a la hora que llegas_ zero apuntaba al reloj el cual apuntaba las 4:30 am.

Bueno y que con la hora, tu no eres mi padre, ni mi tutor, así que déjame dormir que estoy muy cansada_ yuuki se destinaba a irse cuando una mano la jalo.

Por favor yuuki no quiero que te pase nada malo, solo déjame conocerlo_ zero veía determinado

Yuuki no podía seguir mirando esos ojos tan lindos, no podía seguir con eso pero tenia que seguir, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Yuuki por dios, crees que no me eh dado cuenta que sufres por ese infeliz quien quiera que sea, crees que no noto cuando te encierras en tu cuarto a llorar, y ahora estas llegando demasiado tarde, por favor dime que es lo que pasa, yo lo único que quiero es que nadie te lastime_ mientras decía esto zero empezó a acariciar la mejilla de yuuki.

Ze. Zero…yo…_ yuuki estaba demasiado nerviosa con zero a unos centímetros de su cara_ yo…este ya me voy a dormir que mañana hay escuela, y aparte tenemos que patrullar, que descanses zero, hasta mañana_ dicho esto yuuki se fue directo a su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Todas las noches es lo mismo, que es lo que escondes yuuki_ así zero apago las luces y se fue directo a su cuarto.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…_

Yuuki, yuuki,_ al ver que esta no respondía sayori decidió gritar_ yuuuukiiiiiiiii

Ahhh, si la respuesta es 5689x, no que_ yuuki se había asustado demasiado por el grito se du amiga ocasionando que ella se levantara de golpe y gritara, mientras esta se reía a carcajadas y zero soltaba una pequeña risita, ya que el salón estaba vacío a causa de que había terminado clase.

Yori-chan, casi me matas de un susto_ mientras un pequeña gota de sudor se asomaba por su mejilla_ si muy graciosos los dos eh, Yori-chan vienes con nosotros a comer.

Y quien dijo que yo quería comer contigo yuuki_ decía zero mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Ash, eres muy malo con migo zero_ yuuki se volteaba como despreciativo con migo zero

Si, si_ decía zero sin prestarle atención, y se volteaba a ver a sayori_ sayori podríamos hablar asolas por favor.

Claro zero_ decía sayori, con un brillo en sus ojos por el hecho de que iba a estar a solas con zero.

Así esta bien, de todos modos yo tenia que ver a ALGUIEN, mas al rato_ yuuki grito el alguien para que zero lo oyera, pero este ni caso le hizo ya que siguió su camino al lado de sayori.

Uff_ fue lo único que dijo yuuki al estar completamente sola.

_HORAS DESPUES…_

Yuuki ya se encontraba tratando de apartar a todas las chicas de la clase diurna, las cuales trataban de acercarse para ver a todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

Apártense todas, atrás de la línea por favor_ yuuki trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartarlas, pero no podía y los ataques verbales no se hicieron esperar.

Cállate, prefecta lo que pasa es que tu te quieres quedar con todos verdad_ decía una de las alumnas mientras todas le seguían la corriente.

Que, no para nada yo no, es que estés mi trabajo como prefecta_ trataba de defenderse yuuki pero le era inútil contra esa multitud.

Zero podrías ser tan amable de venir a ayudarme_ yuuki se arto y decidió hablarle a zero.

Que, tengo otra opción, _decía mientras se acercaba a la muchedumbre_ ¡escuchen todas háganse para atrás!_ y con este simple grito todas se palidecieron y se hicieron para atrás.

Uff al fin ya era hora de que ayudaras zero_ le empezaba a gritar yuuki a zero.

Pero en esos momentos, se abrían las puertas de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, y todas las chicas de la clase diurna enloquecían, tratando de acercarse a ellos.

Que tal chicas ¿como están?, ¿han pensado mucho en mi?_ aidou, se paseaba entre las chicas mientras les lanzaba besos, lo cual hacia mucho mas difícil el trabajo a yuuki, ya todas las chicas la empujaron, ocasionando que ella cayera al suelo.

Estas bien yuuki, permíteme ayudarte_ kaname sempai le davala mano a yuuki para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gra.. Gracias kaname sempai_ yuuki tomo la mano de kaname, y este la ayudo a levantarse quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

Kaname sempai_ zero grito desde el otro lado_ podemos hablar.

Claro kiryuu_ dijo mirándolo a el_ nos vemos muy pronto yuuki_ dicho esto la solto y se fue con zero.


End file.
